Lost Memories Chapter 2 In Your Eyes
by xXEternalSoulxX
Summary: BLAH! Just hope you like it...


Chapter 2 -

In Your Eyes.

That night, Hikari could think of nothing else but the strange new kid, she met, in the morning.

She tossed and turned sides, on the bed, trying to get sleep, but failed miserably.

"Dammit! What's wrong with me?" Hikari punched a pillow in frustration. And she continued the process, but she found no relief from that.

So she decided to count numbers, backwards. Hikari lay down on the bed and began counting "100... 99... 98... 97... 96... 95..." And soon, she closed her eyes and seemed to fall asleep.

"Oh my god! I still can't sleep!" Hikari woke up after a couple of minutes.

She climbed out of bed and checked the time.

11:30 PM

"Still early... Maybe if I went out for a short walk, I'd return, feeling sleepy.." Hikari said to herself, yawning slightly.

She combed her hair, took a jacket, wore her shoes and disappeared outside.

The cool breeze greeted her as she stepped outside. Hikari kept walking, her mind still a blur, as if her head was filled with cotton.

At the same time, a curious Gaara was watching her from a roof-top. He stared at her motionlessly.

_("Gaara Gaara! I'm hurt!" The same young Hikari, cried to her best friend. Today, she wore a pink shirt with puffed up sleeves. Her shorts seemed slightly ragged, as if she had been caught in a fight. Her face was damp and crinkled, and one tiny hand, covered her right eye, as she tried not to cry out loud. _

_Gaara, stared at his friend for sometime, his features tight with concern. He held her close to his chest, shushing her._

_"Hey, everything's gonna be okay, Hikari. Don't cry" The young boy wiped her tears. _

_The two held close to each other, as if cherishing the moment. A moment of flawless.) Memories of childhood days. _

Gaara sighed, shaking the memories away. How he wished, Hikari would remember him as a childhood friend!

Meanwhile, the clueless yet optimistic Hikari was lurking by, stopping here and there, randomly.

The restless girl finally looked up at the sky, and saw a huge silver moon shining above. The light of the moon, sent peace to all. Even, the emo Gaara couldn't deceive it's beauty and divinity.

"Ah.. I wish, I could sleep here. Right under the moon. " Hikari spoke aloud to herself, closing her eyes and allowing the divine light of the moon to purify her face.

Just then, a shadow loomed over her face, blocking the light from the moon.

Hikari immediately blinked open her eyes, staring confusedly at a stranger. His face could not be seen or distinguished in the dark, but from what she made out, the stranger wasn't friendly.

His face was covered from view and when he spoke, his voice showed coldness and deadliness.

"Come with me..." The stranger spoke, looking around.

"No way! I don't even know you!" The girl answered, rather loudly, enough for Gaara,( who was far away from her now) to jump down and rescue her.

The stranger, groaned angrily and grabbed her arm, dragging her in the shadows.

Meanwhile, Gaara jumped down the roof-top, looking around desperately. For once, he yelled out, not so loudly though "Hikari? Where are you?" His face was tight with worry, and he used his sand to float and look all over the place from a height.

A minute or so ago, the careless girl was within his sight. The next minute she disappears with a stranger.

Here's the question. Where?

In the mean time, the stranger, pushed the poor Hikari against something hard which almost knocked her out.

"Don't you remember me, Hikari? It's me, Ken!" The young man, removed his mask, or whatever he wore to cover his face as Hikari couldn't make out what it was.

"K-Ken...?" Hikari choked out the name. Her eyes filled with fear, as a now menacing looking Ken stood before her.

Ken was her long lost friend, whom she once hated for his physical misbehaviour.

"Yup. It's me, Hikari" Ken smirked at her.

Gaara, blinked, trying to locate the auburn haired girl, he knew.

"Hikari?" Gaaraa cried out, now really worried about her. He didn't want to lose her, however much he may hate her (Which he didn't!)

"Ken! Stop, you're hurting me!" Hikari, began crying, as the young boy opposite her, was digging his nails so deeply in her skin.

"Shut up" and he covered her mouth with a cloth, so she wouldn't scream.

And doing so, out of much rage, Ken suddenly ripped open her shirt. The shirt which was blue in color with a "Best Friends Forever" banner scribbled in white across the chest.

He smirked, when he saw Hikari's terrified eyes. This motivated him even more.

He tore off her bra, and laughed at her unsuccessful screams.

Meanwhile, Gaara, almost gave up on searching, and thought he was probably imagining everything, when a faint muffled scream rang in his ears.

He gasped and tried to follow that sound, but soon that betrayed his ears, and he was lost again.

Poor Gaara.

Hikari had quite managed to push the wrecked guy away. She cried out a last scream, after getting pushed back, by Ken; But she finally managed to escape from his rotten grasps.

"The hell? Get back Hikari!" She could hear Ken yelling from behind, and probably heard his foot steps getting closer.

Her legs refused to move, but she forced them. Forced her legs to run as fast as they could take her. Away from the horrifying sadistic man who had tried to rape her a few minutes ago.

_Why? Why is he doing this to me? Why can't he just accept my declination to be his friend... _Hikari screamed in her mind, she wanted to get away from Ken as far as possible. Wanted to hug her sister and be in her room all day. Anywhere away from Ken.

Just as she was thinking and running at the same time, she practically bumped right into Gaara!

He groaned. She gasped.

Her gaze, on the dirt soil, she whispered "Gomenasai" and began to run off, but was held back by a firm grip.

Hoping it wasn't Gaara or Ken, she slowly turned around, her eyes still widened in fear.

"Hikari..." His voice spoke, as cold as the night, and as dry as death. But still so sexy. And sensual.

"G-Gaara...?" She asked, looking into his gorgeous turquoise eyes. She couldn't help but stare at those perfect pair.

"Are you alright, Hikari?" Gaara asked, concern revealing in his voice. Before she could reply, Gaara had wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her close to him.

"I-I'm fine, Gaara..." Hikari just stood there, being hugged by him. Her eyes still showed the fear she had faced a few minutes ago.

_She's still so scared... I wish I had found her earlier. Why am I so drawn towards her? I have never, in my entire life, been drawn to a woman or a girl... _

The frightened girl broke into sobs, clearly breaking Gaara's thoughts, startling him.

This time, Gaara hugged her tighter, shushing her "Don't cry, Hikari... I wont let anything happen to you. I promise..." He spoke, ever so gently, screaming in his mind "HOW? Why am I so drawn to her? I-I can't be falling for her already, can I...?"

To this, Hikari slowly looked at him, and for once, the two looked into each other's eyes. Gaara felt a sharp but pleasing pain in his heart, the pain he felt 10 years ago.

Was he in love with her already?


End file.
